(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coffee bean processing device, and in particular, a grinding device for coffee beans which allows the de-husking, bean-halving, membrane separating, roasting and grinding process to produce coffee powder.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the de-husking process, flesh removal and skin removal of coffee beans are done manually. Needless to say, the production efficiency is extremely low as the processes are laborious and time-consuming. As a result, the cost of production is high and in some cases, where the processes are delayed, the quality of coffee beans thus obtained is acidic.
Further, conventional coffee bean roasting device, comprises a rotating cylinder and a burner heated from the below of the cylinder. In the course of rotating of the cylinder, the coffee beans within the cylinder cannot be effectively roasted and the beans at the bottom section of the cylinder may be overly roasted and those at the upper section may not be sufficiently roasted. The resulting of the roasting process using the conventional coffee bean roasting machine is that the coffee beans are not evenly roasted.
Generally, the roasted coffee beans are ground once by a coffee bean grinding device and it is possible that the beans are not evenly ground. Further, the thin membranes adhered onto the coffee beans are ground together with the coffee beans and therefore the quality of the ground coffee powder is affected. The conventional coffee bean grounding device can only provide a fixed size of coffee powder and over time, the grounding tool of the grounding machine will be worn out and the gap on the grinding tool bean-halving the size of coffee powder will become rather coarse and the coffee produced using the grounded powder may not taste good. Generally, the crushing of coffee beans, and grinding of the coffee beans are done within a grinding room, and thus the powder thus obtained may contain debris which affects the quality of the coffee powder. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a coffee bean grinding device which can mitigate the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a processing device for coffee beans to undergo a de-husking, bean-halving, membrane removing and roasting device to proceed with a de-husking, bean-halving, membrane removing and roasting step of coffee beans, wherein the de-husking, bean-halving and membrane-removing device comprises a first beating mechanism having a plurality of rotating blades with hard rubber at the surface thereof to beat and remove the dried husk, flesh and inner skin of coffee beans; a second beating mechanism having a plurality of rotating blades with soft rubber at the surface thereof to beat and remove the silvery skin of the inner layer of the bean; a first separating mechanism mounted with a blower for separating the coffee bean from skin and debris; and the roasting device including a rolling container mounted with a spiral conductive plate and a burner at the bottom section of the rolling container for roasting of coffee beans after the coffee beans have been de-husked, halved and membrane-removed for appropriate stiring for evenly roasting.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a processing device for coffee beans to undergo a de-husking, bean-halving, membrane removing and roasting device to proceed with a de-husking, bean-halving, membrane removing and roasting step of coffee beans, wherein the de-husking, bean-halving and membrane-removing device comprises a first beating mechanism having a plurality of rotating blades with hard rubber at the surface thereof to beat and remove the dried husk, flesh and inner skin of coffee beans; a second beating mechanism having a plurality of rotating blades with soft rubber at the surface thereof to beat and remove the silvery skin of the inner layer of the bean; a first separating mechanism mounted with a blower for separating the coffee bean from skin and debris; the roasting device including a rolling container mounted with a spiral conductive plate and a burner at the bottom section of the rolling container for roasting of coffee beans after the coffee beans have been de-husked, halved and membrane-removed for appropriate stirring for evenly roasting; the grinding device including a coarse grinding mechanism having an upper and lower grinding disc and a gap being formed by the upper and lower grinding disc to grind coffee beans into coarse granules and to remove the thin membrane adhered to the coffee beans; a second separating mechanism having a blower which can separate crushed granules of the coffee and the thin membrane; a fine grinding mechanism having an upper and lower grinding disc and a gap being formed by the upper and lower grinding disc to form a small gap to grind the crushed granules into fine powder.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon maling reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.